Ocultar
by Panda'Cupcake
Summary: "Quiero entender a Su-san, de verdad quiero hacerlo pero no puedo si él sigue ocultándome todo sólo para protegerme"


**Nombre: **Ocultar

**Summary: **"Quiero entender a Su-san, de verdad quiero hacerlo pero no puedo si él sigue ocultándome todo sólo para protegerme"

**Dedicatoria: **Para Nana Hetare, perdón por la tardanza pero lo había escrito en el teléfono después me lo envié por mail a mí misma (forever alone C':) y cuando quise copiarlo me dí cuenta que se echó a perder el botón derecho de nuestro pc (gracias hermanita por hacer que se cayera -.-) Y además creo que me quedó increíblemente corto sin contar que no me gustó mucho... Perdoooonameee(8)

**Advertencias:** Etto... Lean la dedicatoria -.-**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, dicha serie es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, sólo el fanfic es mío

**¿Podríamos considerar esto como un drabble?**

* * *

Suecia ocultaba muchas cosas, por ejemplo; aquel hermoso par de zafiros detrás del marco plateado de sus lentes, sus expresiones detrás de aquella máscara de seriedad aterrorizante y también Su-san le ocultaba a Finlandia todo aquello que podía herirlo, más aún si tenía que ver con el resto de los nórdicos. En otras palabras, aquellos a quienes consideraban como una familia.

Tino se enteraba de dichas situaciones tiempo después y siempre se lo aguantaba,sabía que Berwald hacía esto para protegerlo pero ya se estaba cansando, él tenía derecho a saber que su "esposo" planeaba declararle la guerra a Dinamarca otra vez, en realidad era un conflicto entre los jefes de ambos, pero ¡uno de ellos iba salir derrotado de cualquier forma!

Por eso no le había permitido abrazarlo, por eso ahora dormían en camas separadas. El invierno era especialmente frío aquel año y el pequeño finlandés no podía evitar extrañar el dormir abrazado al cálido cuerpo de Su-san.

"Fin" susurró el más alto entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente con cuidado de no despertar al durmiente Sealand en la habitación contigua.

"¿Hm?" Sonaba somnoliento aunque en realidad no había podido pegar un ojo en la ya avanzada noche.

"Necesito tu ayuda para vendar esto"

Ante esa afirmación Tino se levantó de un salto y corrió a encender una vela.  
Suecia se quitó el uniforme y la camiseta que traía debajo quedando su torso desnudo, estaba cubierto de rasguños, magullones y moretones pero, lo que llamó la atención del más pequeño fue la puñalada ligeramente profunda en el hombro izquierdo del sueco.

"S-su-san, ¿que te sucedió?" los ojos de Tino se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder despegarse de la herida.

"Él pudo haberme asesinado" comenzó con dificultad. Finlandia lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama

"Pero decidió sólo herirme, a pesar de las órdenes de su jefe. Lo siento, Fin"

Era la forma en que Berwald le confirmaba que había perdido la guerra y que de verdad sentía el no haberle escuchado.

"Kiitos, Tanska" le estaba infinitamente agradecido. No hubiera podido seguir viviendo si sabía que el sueco había muerto mientras estaban peleados y sin recordarle, por supuesto, que aún lo amaba.

Lágrimas de alivio escaparon de sus ojos, no se esperaba que Berwald llevara sus labios allí y secara sus lágrimas con éstos.

"No llores, Tino" el nombrado sintió un impulso eléctrico recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar su nombre humano salir de boca del sueco.  
Terminó de vendar la herida apretando delicadamente, hizo ademán de levantarse para ir a su cama pero Suecia no lo permitió.

"Su-san, por favor..." Se había acercado... y mucho, sentía su cálido aliento sobre el propio.

"D-de acuerdo" decidió rendirse, no importaba cuantas veces la usara aquella táctica siempre surtía efecto.  
Un tierno beso atrapó los labios de Tino, sonrojado buscó alguna respuesta en el rostro de su esposo y se encontró con la más hermosa y cálida sonrisa que el sueco alguna vez le había dedicado. El corazón de Fin dio un vuelco.

"Te amo, Su-san" y escondió su cara en el pecho del más alto. Ya encontraría una forma de entenderlo mejor, ahora sólo le preocupaba su recuperación

* * *

¿Muy mal? *llora y se esconde debajo de una frazada*

El SuFin me cuesta mucho :c

Se nos viene el cumpleaños de Manu~ (Chile) y me dan una semana libre de colegio (no saben cuán feliz estoy ~.~)  
Por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo un ChilexArgentina para el 18 y van a aparecer bastantes latinoamericanos por si les interesa.

Traducción:

Finlandés: Kiitos, Tanska - Gracias, Dinamarca [era más auténtico si lo "pensaba" en su idioma(?)]

Gracias por leer~

*Pidan fanfics! Mi vida se hace mucho más fácil si no soy yo la que tiene que elegir la pareja en la que se basará la historia xD

Bye bye!


End file.
